


Eye for an Eye

by sylveon_sama



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gore, Injury, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, demoman's unrequited crush, engineer being scary, helmet party, insane sniper, scout and heavy being friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveon_sama/pseuds/sylveon_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blu Medic and Soldier are taken hostage by Red. Blu captures the Red Spy. The two teams struggle to reach an agreement for a prisoner exchange. Meanwhile, Engineer is dead set on getting Soldier back, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is my second Team Fortress 2 fic, and I plan on making this one multi-chapter and have a conclusive ending. Let's see how that goes. Reviews are appreciated <3

When Engineer is stressed, he tinkers. When he’s angry, he tinkers. When he’s so damn upset about something that his train of mind derails itself in desperation for some sort of mundane distraction, he tinkers.

 

That’s the only way he can really get himself to think clearly.

 

He sits cross-legged against the wall, taking comfort in the repetitive clanging sound of his wrench on metal as he repairs a broken sentry magazine with utmost care and precision. _Focus,_ his mind whispers to him. _Think. What are you going to do?_

Farther down the hall of the rackety open-faced building that makes up the Blu fort, a door opens, allowing the voices of squabbling mercenaries to spill into the hazy quiet until it is closed again. The footsteps coming down the hall make the floorboards creak. The voice of the person groans almost in unison. It’s Demoman, hobbling along in an even more exaggerated manner due to an arm torso full of shrapnel wounds. Engineer turns as he approaches and gives him an empty “Howdy, pardner.” Demoman leans against the wall with a sigh. He reminds Engineer of a tree; stiff and creaking and groaning in the wind, but rooted so deeply that he’d never fall down.

            “Listen, laddie, I know yer upset,” Demoman begins. He fixes Engineer with a stern gaze from his one good eye. “But if we’re gonna rescue yer fella Soldier and Medic, we’re gonna need ye and yer fancy gadgets. Ya wanna break ‘em out, don’cha?”

            Engineer pushes up the brim of his hard hat with his thumb. His goggles glint in the sunlight. “Course I do, I just ain’t got a plan. Cain’t focus in there with all them guys jabberin’ on.”

“Well don’t shoot the craw,” says Demo with a bit of a scowl. Engineer blinks. Most of Demo’s Scottish slang is lost on him, this being no exception. Demo notices this.

“Don’t give up,” he clarifies in a semi-apologetic tone. Demo clears his throat and continues. “They cain’t kill ‘em, anyways.”

“Of course they can,” Engineer says. “They have ways of messin’ with the respawn, makin’ it so when they die, it’s permanent. I know how to do it so I assume the Red Engineer knows too.” He grimaces.

 

Demo is silent. He looks to be scrambling for something to say. Engineer knows this is not a conversation anybody wants to have so he fills the pause.

“Yer sober, aren’t ya? Finally come off the bottle?”

            Demoman’s eyes light up in anger. “Not of me own volition. They sayin’ I cain’t drink while I’m healing when those buggers don’t know how much it helps the pain. Sniper dumped all my booze and replaced it with jarate.”

Engineer tries not to snort. “Maybe it’s good for ya, pal. Havin’ a clear head for a change is nice, innit?”

 

Demoman’s scowl deepens. “I’d gladly switch places with ye, laddie. Try walkin’ round feeling like the Freedom statue.” He shifts his weight awkwardly against the wall, his joints cracking like popcorn.

“Freedom statue? Ya mean the Statue of Liberty?” Engineer asks. He takes off his hat, partly in reverence and partly in the fact that it’s so damn hot he’s afraid his sweat is going to melt the plastic.

“No, I mean the William Wallace statue,” says Demo. “Y’know...freedoooom!” He waves his crutch around for emphasis.

Engineer stares at him blankly. “Who’s William Wallace?”

Demoman gapes at him in undisguised horror. “Ye’ve never seen Braveheart? And ye call yourself a man? I cain’t believe it!”

“Ain’t that the movie with Mel Gibson?” Engineer asks. He stands up, his head spinning a bit.

“Movie with Mel Gibson,” Demo scoffs. “Bloody hell. It’s only thae best movie ever made. There’s a statue of ‘im in Scotland. Tha’s how important it is.”

“Well, have you ever seen Casablanca?” Engineer counters.

“What, do I look like a wee babe to ye, laddie?” Demo growls.

“How about Steel Magnolias?”

“Isn’t that a lady movie?”

“No, it’s-“

They were interrupted by loud shouts coming from the meeting room down the hall. There was a loud gunshot and a cracking noise. Engineer’s heart leaped into his throat and he charged down the hallway, Demoman hobbling after him and cursing loudly.

Inside the meeting room, the other Blue Team members were all staring at Sniper in shock. He had the Red Spy by the back of the neck, shoving his head into the table and holding his wrists with the other free hand. He kicked Spy and the mercenary coughed up blood. There was a smoking bullet hole in the wall but no one appeared to be hurt.

 

“What in tarnation happened?” Engineer exclaimed.

“The Spy was a spy,” said Scout, rubbing the back of his neck in slight chagrin.

                        “Where’s our Spy?” Demoman asked.

At that moment the Spy came limping into the room, sliding his lighter back into his suit pocket. Spy took in the scene and raised his eyebrows, looking angrily at Sniper, whose sunglasses were falling off his face as he restrained the other Spy.

“Gentlemen,” he said in the awkward silence. “If I claim I am going to have a smoke, and I walk back in two seconds later, are you not going to question me? Perhaps make some sarcastic remark about the swiftness of my endeavor?”

 

He was clutching his abdomen. Blood was seeping through his jacket. When there was no reply, he rolled his eyes and sneered.

 

“What tipped you off, then?” Spy asked.

 

Heavy looked down at the ground. “He tried to stab Sniper.”

            “Wasn’t quick enough,” Sniper rasped. There was a feral grin on his face as he looked down at his caught pray. “Well, what should we do with him, mates?”

The Red Spy groaned in pain, glaring up at the Blu Team with cool defiance. His nose was bleeding; it streaked the bottom half of his face.

“Let Sniper interrogate him,” said Scout, whacking his baseball bat against his palm threateningly. Pyro mumbled something, clutching his axe protectively. Engineer nodded at him.

“Keep him alive,” he said. “We could use him to bargain with the Red Team and get our teammates back.”

“They’re not gonna care about him,” Scout snorted. “Spies are a dime-a-dozen backstabbin’ scumb-“

“Yes, yes, ve know,” grumbled Heavy. “Is worth a try, though. Without Medic and Soldier, team is in big trouble.” He folded his huge arms across his chest.

 

Engineer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. The team was looking at him expectantly. He realized that with Soldier gone, they looked to him for leadership. That was a burden he wasn’t prepared to handle.

“You know what we’re gonna do?” he said, more to himself than to the team. “We’re going to set up a prisoner exchange.”

           

 


End file.
